The Last Bus Stop
by daru9317
Summary: The wheels keep rolling and running, day after day. The bus keeps coming and leaving, day after day. The people keep getting on and stepping off, day after day. It seems to be an endless whirling circle of life. But everything has to have an end, and a bus has to have its last stop.
1. First Stop

**Pairing:** It has Kaito and Shinichi as main characters. You guess.

**Disclaimer:** No one belongs to me but respectfully to Aoyama.

**Warning:**

- Character death.

- This doesn't have a happy ending.

- I seriously don't know what I'm doing or what has gotten into me or how the hell I'm still writing this after crying a river for it.

If you're fine with those alerts above, please proceed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Stop.**

"Hey Shinichi, what did you and Ran-chan do when you two were lovers?"

Shinichi's spoon of green tea ice cream stopped at a distance of a few millimeters away from his lips as Kaito finished the sudden ask. The detective froze for a brief moment before he put the spoon down and raised his right eyebrow while narrowing his left eye. He looked at the boy in front of him with a gaze that seemed to be capable of reading one's mind, only this time it had the faintest hint of uneasiness inside.

"Why do you ask?" Shinichi sent back another question as a reply.

"Oh, just out of curiosity." Kaito busied himself with covering his chocolate and rum parfait with red wine topping. "Don't mind telling me?"

"Well…" Shinichi unconsciously took another spoonful of ice cream and ate it whilst tilting his head to the side, memories being called forth by Kaito's odd inquiry.

**_"We used to ride bikes together._**

_"Because I was good at soccer, Ran never agreed to have a soccer match with me. Instead, we usually rode bikes across the city and held competitions to see who could reach the outskirts first. You might laugh at this but she occasionally won against me. Do you hear people saying that she's a superwoman? I think she really is. But don't tell Ran I said this to you, okay? So she beat me up numerous times and kept making fun of my physical strength when the mini contest was over. Though after I showed her the suburban scenery she clean forgot what to say and became infatuated with the picturesque view right away. It was so peaceful that I couldn't resist just standing there and contemplating the sight either._

**_"We used to walk to school and back home together._**

_"Since we were both in kindergarten, I've been doing that with Ran. Even when we were in high school, or I was Conan Edogawa. Even if she had karate practice I would wait for her and she would do the same if the soccer club wanted my presence. Sometimes when I bumped into a murder on my way home, she would continue going so that I could concentrate on finding the culprit without worrying about her outside the crime scene. She knew I wanted to spend both my heart and mind into solving the case. And then she got her revenge by abandoning me on days that I had soccer training at school._

**_"We used to… No, we fight._**

_"Is it a surprise to you? Even though we seem really close, we used to fight a lot. We still do, now, actually. We fight over trifling things like my being too caught up with Holmes or her being too violent. The great thing is that we have never been angry at each other for more than one day. Somehow one can't ever stand ignoring the other for too long despite the fact that we fight whenever we talk. It's kind of funny. I guess we are too close to be separated by frivolous reasons like that._

"I suppose there are more, but I can only think of these for now." Shinichi concluded with a tender smile at the reminiscences he had been telling Kaito.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" Kaito turned excited and reached for Shinichi's hand, holding it tightly. "We did those too! We raced from Tokyo to Ichikawa, too! And you lost to me! And ever since we've been to the same college we've walked home daily! And we fight! I know we fight as often as you and Ran do!"

"So?" Shinichi made an apathetic face, in contrast to Kaito's now thrilled manner.

"So! That makes us lovers, too!" The boy beamed with sparkling eyes as his hands tightened the hold.

"I've told you this over and over again …" Using the other hand that wasn't in grasp to hit his forehead, Shinichi said hopelessly. "Ran and I were _not_, and will _never_ be, lovers. And you're drunk, Kaito. Stop saying nonsense. I'll never let your order chocolate and rum parfait anymore. And you even added wine to it. Oh gosh. Come on, let's go home."

Shinichi pinched Kaito's burning cheeks before taking some money out and placing it under the coaster. Putting on the jacket, he called for the waitress then put his arm over the shoulder of the other, leading Kaito out of the café. Together, they limply made their way back home under the snow. Kaito slipped his arm into Shinichi's outerwear and around his waist, purring about how warm it was. The sober young man chuckled at the drunken one's action and took a deep breath as he stepped forward, grinning.

_"So! That makes us lovers, too!"_

_Baaroo, aren't we lovers already?_

_~To be Continued~_

* * *

**A/N: **There's something going on that makes me not able to finish the next chapter of Yell in the near future so have this instead. I wrote the first chapter a few months ago and when I read it again I felt like continuing the story. One of my first attempts at writing romance and tragedy. Please review! :D

**Some research notes: **Ichikawa is a city in Japan, located approximately 20 kilometers from the center of Tokyo. In one hour I can travel about 13km on a bike, excluding the delay of traffic lights and traffic jam. Given Shinichi's, Ran's and Kaito's physical conditions, they would take about one hour and a half to ride to Ichikawa.


	2. Second Stop

**Chapter 2: Second Stop.**

Kaito and Shinichi had been living under the same roof of the Kudou mansion for quite a while. Even though neither Shinichi nor Kaito was home everyday, whenever those two were present there couldn't not exist a quarrel.

The magician never stopped complaining about how his Meitantei was always obsessed with Sherlock Holmes and mystery novels. About how there was always a fish in the refrigerator for Shinichi to make sushi. About how Shinichi constantly skipping meals because he was too carried away with cases.

That resulted in Shinichi's retaliation. He whined about how his Bakaito dyed their home in colors when he got bored. About how there were always sweets scattering everywhere since Kaito had a sweet tooth. About how Kaito constantly reminding him to eat properly as if he were (still) a seven-year-old.

It was ironic. Irony of ironies.

When at school or during a case, all Shinichi wanted was to get the thing over and done with so that he could return home to see Kaito with his usual cheery grin and a freshly cooked dinner for him. But when he finally finished his work and came back to Kaito's side, they would argue about trivial things then end up not touching any piece of the prepared meal.

"That's it, Kaito. I see this house in pink again and you're out of here!"

"It's not my fault that your house is gloomy all the time!"

"So it's my fault now, then?"

"I just want to make it more lively!"

"Does the house looking like it's being haunted have anything to do with you?!"

"Yes, by all means! I _am_ living in _this_ house!"

"Are you out of your mind? You're the one who insisted on living here instead of renting an apartment in the first place!"

"…"

"What?"

"..."

"If you're going to stay quiet then I'm off to bed!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What…"

"I'm sorry… about it… Sorry… That… That was selfish of me… I'm sorry…"

That was how their squabble started and ended. Kaito lit the light; Shinichi tried to stay calm but he was under stress from work and couldn't hold it. Kaito retreated afterward, realizing he was being inconsiderate. It was purely random, though randomly annoying and it irritated Shinichi. But he then noticed that Kaito only did it when Shinichi was absent from home for a few days. It was pleasant, also embarrassing, and perhaps funny as well, to know that Kaito bickered with him because he didn't want Shinichi to leave him alone in such a giant building anymore. Kaito felt rejected, and somehow he thought if he created a mess Shinichi wouldn't forsake him anymore. After all, it was Shinichi who did most of the cleaning. Shinichi would stay to make sure that Kaito wouldn't try to explode anything within his reach.

How could someone not pardon such an adorable excuse?

Also, there was another thing that made Shinichi not able to be angry with Kaito for too long. After each brawl, Kaito would crawl into Shinichi's bed at night and whisper profuse apologies for his thoughtless manner. When Kaito did so, Shinichi could only let out a small sigh of contentment as he shifted his body and patted Kaito's head gently. He hummed a soft "it's okay" before lowering his arm to hug the other boy, all anger vanished into thin air.

And just like that, the couple fell asleep in the warmth of their own embrace.

_"It's okay."_

_I love you. I love you more than anything. Any day that I spent with you, is my ultimate happiness._

_~To be Continued~_

**Answers to reviews:**

Haibara Ai z: Thank you for the review! I will try to make the next chapters have a 1:1 ratio of dialogues and description :3 And about the tragedy… Just wait for it, wait for it ;) What is to come has yet to come ;)

Foreverandeveralone: Thank you! And yes as much as I want it to have a happy ending I also love a tragic one, too xD But please support the story! ; v ;

Thanks James Birdsong for the compliment!

**Reference: **"_I love you. I love you more than anything. Any day that I spend with you, is my ultimate happiness._" Quote from a DC doujinshi called "Kimi to Sugosu."

**A/N:** My apology if this chapter sounds awkward and somehow makes no sense. The trailer for Sherlock BBC Season 3 was out a couple of days ago and the Reichenbach feels have been occupying my mind. I can't really concentrate on anything right now. Especially after seeing John's _very_ distracting mustache. Oh for heaven's sake John, go shave, I beg you, please. For me, for your fangirls, FOR YOUR EFFING SHERLOCK. I insist. *sobs*


	3. Third Stop

**Chapter 3: Third Stop.**

Graduation was a day of importance to every student in college. It marked the time when they were finally free from daily homework and labored education. It recognized them as people ready to take their first steps into the world. It indicated the start of a whole new life of maturity in where they could have jobs, could be seen as real adults, and could be respected.

One certain detective couldn't care less about this oh so consequential ceremony.

Despite Kaito's passionate monologue, Shinichi paid no interest in or regard to the gravity of their first and also last convocation. Daily homework? Please, he always finished it at school. Labored education? Hell, he knew more than the teachers did. Into the world? Hah, he had seen cadavers since kindergarten. Jobs? Hey, the police had been inviting him to work for them ever since his first case. Real adults? Sure, if he weren't a real adult then he didn't know what term to use for Kogoro-san. Respected? No, people _worshipped_ him. Excluding the ones he put in jail, of course.

But despite Shinichi's obstinacy, Kaito was adamant on the same level. He wasn't willing to give up on persuading Shinichi to go with him to the graduation ceremony. He nagged, begged and implored Shinichi to change his mind. When it didn't work, he began threatening that he would commit suicide or set up an unsolvable murder that would take the rest of Shinichi's life to explain. Sadly, none of those seemed to have effect either.

Kaito then switched to plan C: redecorating the Kudou mansion with floral wallpapers, Sanrio characters household appliances, Rilakkuma printed bed sheets, numerous bouquets in front of the entrance and rose petals sprinkled everywhere. As a result, Kaito had a very irritated Shinichi forcing him to remove each and every item in one day or Kaito himself would be the victim of a homicide that even Holmes couldn't solve, which was, of course, arranged by Shinichi personally.

Really. Of all people, why was he in a relationship with a detective?

Fine. Shinichi wanted it hard, Kaito _would_ make it hard.

Out of despair, Kaito couldn't help but resorting to his last strategy. And he had to admit: the last was always the best. Dang, he should have used it right from the start.

After hearing Kaito's ultimatum setting Shinichi's whole collection of Sherlock Holmes and various mystery novels on fire, the detective had no choice but to agree to escort his boyfriend to their university. He didn't care if Kaito were tearing the house down but no one touched his treasure. No one.

"Why do you even want me at school, Kaito?" Shinichi plodded down the street with an exhausted expression resulting from several days of suffering Kaito's stubbornness.

"Because you _have to_ be at school today, Shinichi!" Next to Shinichi, Kaito insisted. "You're the valedictorian of the course! I won't let you ditch the speech!"

"Tsk." Looking up at the sky, Shinichi clicked his tongue in slight irritation. "How come you know me so well… That stupid speech…"

Kaito smiled at Shinichi, who was clomping and grumbling inaudible noises beside him. To be honest, Shinichi's presentation only took a small part in the main reason why Kaito had tried so hard to drag him to school. It wasn't just about graduation or his boyfriend as the guy with the most excellent achievements in history. In fact, he would be surprised if Shinichi happened to be the second best one.

The real motive was because Kaito wouldn't get another chance to do what he was currently doing with Shinichi anymore. Their student lives were close, so very close to the terminus. As soon as the ceremony finished, there would no longer be any walk to school in the morning and back home in the afternoon. They didn't always return together when school was over since Shinichi was such a workaholic, but never once did he miss having Kaito strolling parallel to him while walking to school. It might not mean anything to outsiders, but Shinichi knew, and understood, how dearly Kaito cherished those rare moments of simplicity.

"Ah, I have to call Megure-keibu." Shinichi snapped then fished out his cellphone from his pants pocket.

"Huh? What for?" Kaito dumbfounded.

"He asked me to solve a case for him after the commencement is over. But I'm refusing the commission."

"Eh, why?!"

"Bakaito. Do I really have to tell you? Don't you have another reason besides that damn speech to force me to school?"

"…!"

_"Really. Of all people, why was he in a relationship with a detective?"_

_Need no actions, need no words. I can figure everything out of you. Not because I'm a detective, but because I'm your lover._

_~To be Continued~_

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and all! So... Um... Just so you know, I've finished this story quite a while ago, just in case my summer work gets a little bit out of control. And now it really is out of control. I'm currently having a few research papers to be done within this month so maybe only after September could I continue writing my other stories. Also, please take my sincerest apologies to the PMs I haven't replied yet, if you guys are reading this. I will try to do so as soon as possible. And I'll pop up once every few days to get this story updated.

Some reviews so that I can have motivation to finish my paper work, please? xD


	4. Fourth Stop

**Chapter 4: Fourth Stop.**

Although Shinichi had previously refused to solve the case, the police had failed to make head or tail of the matter and Shinichi was compelled to join them. During the time, as much as Kaito was aware of the fact that it would take more than just several days if the police were by themselves and without Shinichi's assistance, he couldn't help but feeling on tenterhooks continually. The loneliness that struck him aside - he was gradually getting used to being by himself in the mansion - it was Shinichi's safety that bothered the magician the most. Serial murders with an organized group of serial killers were nothing to be joked with. But given a caring boyfriend like Shinichi, the detective always remembered to text him a good night message every day so that Kaito could be at peace and sleep well.

After pulling a few all-nighters, Shinichi succeeded at last in unraveling the truth behind the brutal homicides. He entrusted the duty of capturing the culprits to the hands of the police and headed back home, just to see an exhausted Kaito with bags under his eyes greeting him at the door. A pair of panda eyes on Shinichi's face was enough, now there was even another one on Kaito's. It seemed like Kaito hadn't slept ever since Shinichi was gone, either.

"Hiiii Shinichiiii…" Kaito's voice was lethargic and soporific as he groaned. Yep. He definitely had gotten no sleep for a couple of days.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Shinichi took off his shoes then put them on the bracket. He looked at the other boy worriedly.

"Absolutely, perfectly and completely fine. Aaahh…" Kaito yawned. "Just give me 24 hours to sleep to make up for the three days that I've been staying up."

"Er, that doesn't sound okay at all, Kaito. I know my job is dangerous but you have to take care of yourself too. What if I'm away for two weeks or something? Please go to bed. I mean it."

"Then I'm going with you. Duh."

"No. It's unsafe. Now sleep."

"Um~ Wanna race to the beach when my strength's back~?"

"Whatever you wish, dear. Now go to bed."

"I miss you, Shinichi."

"I know. I do, too. Now BED or else."

"No~"

"What do you want?"

"Me. You. Bed. Deal?"

"Hahaha. You little magician fiend. Deal. Let's go."

Shinichi chuckled as Kaito took his hand and dragged him to their room. The two fell willingly on the king-sized bed, rolling from side to side to appreciate its softness. As a consequence of not having any sleep for days, fatigue soon came and numbed all their senses, drowning the couple in a deep rest. Outside of the house, there lay nearly transparent clouds that were fleeting by some luminous stars on the serene. The moon shone through the window and its light landed on the boys, gently stroking their faces with care. Respirations harmonized, bodies close, and hearts one. Nobody knew what was in their dreams, but both mouths curved into a vague smile as they unconsciously extended their arms to squeeze the other person a little bit more. Maybe they felt safe, maybe they felt warm, maybe they felt loved. After all, they were one special duo that consisted of one private detective and one magician thief. Whatever they felt was something magnificent that us outsiders could not comprehend and this storyteller here could not put into words.

_"You little magician fiend."_

_Yes, you. You're a devilish thief that loves to wheedle like a child and with whom I have miraculously fallen in love._

_~To be Continued~_

A/N: Now that I'm looking back at this story, does any of you think that this is more like a collection of ficlets rather than having a real plot? Yeah, you can say so. I think it really has no serious plot :D I hope it will at least make sense when I finish posting the whole thing.

And thank you very, very much for the favorites, follows and reviews!

And damn my biology papers!


End file.
